We propose construction of a digital multidimensional data base of the whole mouse based on magnetic resonance (MR) histology. Three- dimensional images of the whole fixed mouse will be acquired at isotropic (100 x 100 x 100 microns) resolution with higher resolution (25 x 25 x 25 microns) acquisition of the crucial organs. In this Phase 1 proposal, the 'visible mouse' dataset will be made available via a World Wide Web interface to molecular biologists, pathologists and toxicologists who will demonstrate the utility of such a data for comparative anatomical phenotyping of mutant animals. We will understand tradeoffs in architecture and speed to construct (in Phase 2) the complete infrastructure and database required to catalogue 3D MR microscopic image sets and associated data from a broad range of mutant animals. MRPath will commercialize the technologies developed by the Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy (NIH/NCRR National Resource) by establishing a service facility to allow scientists from around the world to readily access state-of-the-art MR microscopic imaging and a complete Web-based catalogue of comparative mouse image data. We envision this to be the first in a series of commercial opportunities to bring MR histology to a wide audience. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The high resolution MRI image database of specified inbred mouse strains will serve as a comparative standard for preclinical drug development. MRPath expects to provide sample preparation, data acquisition, and image analysis services to pharmaceutical companies based on a robust standard. Additional opportunities are foreseen in general chemical toxicology evaluations for commercial clients.